


Platypus in the Shade

by Spunkybob5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hamburger Date, M/M, not quite canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunkybob5/pseuds/Spunkybob5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Platypus in the Shade

**Author's Note:**

> Set loosely some time in Season 11, when everyone is healthy and happy and Cas eats because he's still healing. So, my idealized Season 11.
> 
> Another product of words provided by Holly, my own personal random word generator.

“What do you think, Cas? Shade or sun?” Dean gestured around the patio of the café they’d chosen for lunch.

Cas squinted around, then turned to Dean. “The ambient temperature is eight degrees warmer than will likely be comfortable for you in your current state of dress. I recommend shade.”

“Shade it is.” Dean rested his hand lightly on Cas’s back, steering him towards an isolated table in the corner. They’d barely dropped into their respective chairs when a perky brunette, about 20 years old, appeared with menus.

“Afternoon, gentleman. Welcome. I’m Holly. What can I get you to drink?” Her smile was sweet, but the way her eyes dragged over first Dean and then Cas was far from innocent.

“Irish coffee, please,” Dean answered, flashing a brilliant smile.

The waitress smiled back, then turned to Cas. “And you, sir?”

Cas frowned at the tiny drink menu he’d snagged from the center of the table. “There are many choices. A lot of variables to consider.” He looked up at Holly, “What do you suggest?”

Holly stared back into Cas’s baby blues and licked her lips. “Um, the blood orange margarita is pretty popular. People seem to really like it.”

Cas nodded. “I will try one of those.”

After Holly left, Dean turned Cas. “She’s sweet on you.”

Cas picked up his menu. “I know.”

“You _know __?”_

“Her pupils dilated when she looked at me. And her respiration rate was high. Both are symptoms of arousal.” Cas met Dean’s wide green eyes. “I often have that effect on women.”

Dean threw his head back and laughed. A smug smile tugged at Cas’s lips. “Nice, Cas.”

They discussed what looked tasty, and when Holly returned with their drinks, Dean ordered a burger and Cas a fancy-shmancy salad.

Dean took a sip of his coffee. “So what are we doing today, Cas?”

“I would like to see a movie. I am intrigued by the one about the insect gentleman.”

Dean ran through the movie ads he’d seen. “You mean Ant-Man?”

“Yes. Sam said he’d read excellent reviews. He also said you have a “thing” for Paul Rudd.”

Coffee and whiskey dribbled down Dean’s chin as he coughed. “I do not have a thing for Paul Rudd!” He said indignantly, wiping his face. “Ok, maybe a small one. He’s very charming. Pretty eyes.”

Cas tilted his head. “I am charming and have pretty eyes.”

“I dunno about charming, Cas, but your eyes put Rudd’s to shame.” Dean smiled. Yes, Cas definitely had pretty eyes. He was a good looking dude. Holly had good taste. Too bad for her Cas was coming home with him.

He watched Cas for a moment, letting the peace of the moment linger, before opening his mouth again. “OK, I have a question.”

“Yes, Dean?”

“You’re like, really old, right?”

“Yes.”

“So, in all the things you’ve seen, in all of creation, all God’s creatures or whatever, what’s your favorite?”

Cas didn’t even hesitate, “You.”

Dean blushed, growing even redder as Holly chose that moment to arrive with their food. After she left, Dean cleared his throat. “That’s very flattering Cas, but I meant your favorite species.” 

“Oh,” Cas glanced up from his salad. “Humans.”

“No, man. After humans.”

Cas frowned, tilting his head, fork hovering above his plate. Dean tried to guess what Cas might choose. T-Rex? Those are bad ass. Pterodactyl? Also bad ass. Maybe a wolf? Or a sabretooth tiger? The history of creation is pretty long. There are a lot of choices.

“Platypus.” That decided, Cas shoved a large forkful of veggies in his mouth.

“I – what?” Dean set down his burger. “The little critters with the duck mouths and the beaver tail from Australia?”

Cas nodded.

“Why?”

“They are unique. They are so original, in fact, that humanity had to make up a classification just for them. But being unique has only made them more suited to their environment. I appreciate the power they have in being different.” Cas took another bite of salad. “Also, they are whimsical.”

Dean felt a tug at his heartstrings. Of course Cas would identify with a creature that seemed to belong nowhere. It was sweet, though, the way Cas found strength in that individuality. “I’d never thought of it that way.” Dean took a bite of burger, chewing slowly as he considered how to phrase his words. “You know, the platypus is a lot of people’s favorite animal. Being unique just seems to make it more loved.”

Cas looked up, startled. “I did not know that.”

Dean nodded, licking burger juice from his fingers. “Yup.”

They finished their meal in companionable silence, Dean munching his fries, Cas crunching his salad, Holly stopping by more often than necessary to ogle Cas.

On her fourth stop, Dean asked for the check, which appeared next to Cas, complete with a phone number and a few girly hearts scrawled above the name of the café. Dean snorted, leaving a generous tip with the payment as he and Cas rose.

As they walked by Holly, Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’s waist. He winked at the stricken girl. _Sorry, hon. This platypus is all mine. ___


End file.
